Daniel Olson
Daniel Olson is a military chaplain enlisted in the U.E.M.S.L.D. in the year 2030. He is one of the 5 known Warpers of the universe, and has inherited his father's powers. Appearance and Personality. Appearance "Looking' into his eyes is like gazing into dreamy pools of honesty and innocence... but they have a hardness to them, as if he's seen things that shake his faith to the core."'' -Wilma, a private. Daniel has shaggy blond hair, and icy-blue eyes. He stands about 5'10", and has a strong build. He is 160 lbs. He has a sort of rugged handsomeness to him, and is too busy trying to help out in any way he can to really take care of hygiene. He would probably be deemed handsome and attractive to females, and cleans up extraordinarily well. He usually wears a dirty U.E.M.S.L.D. uniform, and one in particular. '''Personality "Personality? Yeah, that kid has personality. He may be a righteous prick, but that kid can sing. He motivates the other guys, all right. Everyone seems to like him. Me? Nah, I hate his guts. This interview's over. Get the mic out of my face, damn it!" -Hal, a disgruntled Warthog driver. Daniel is honest about everything, and has a hard time lying. Doctor's say it a minor mental condition. Usually instead of lying, he won't say anything. He also suffers from an ineptitude for driving a vehicle of any sort. Probably why he catches a ride with someone else, or walks. Finally, a quirk of the body: he has low tolerance of alcohol. All these imperfections are counterbalanced by his religion and moral code, which grants his amazing resistance to temptations of moral corruption and "sinful" actions. Daniel is normal emotionally, though he is troubled about where his life is leading him. He worries a bit about many things. He also thinks his position in the U.E.M.S.L.D. isn't enough, so he frequently volunteers for other tasks, such as changing the oil on Warthogs, humanitarian missions, and participating in morale-boosting events. He tries to make himself seem useful, so he won't be kicked. He makes friends easily, and as chaplain, one of the few you can talk to on a deeper level. Despite his occasional bouts of klutziness, he thinks very deeply. He is a daydreamer, and this makes him somewhat irresponsible. He is strong in his beliefs, and this could make him uncompromising and hard-headed. He likes junk food, and also works himself so hard for approval he can burn out. History. "Daniel? All faith, no brain. Where did he come from? An idiot priest who brainwashed him. Some around here say that "God" is focusing his powers through him. I don't believe a word they say. The kid is just a con, or some sort of trick to boost morale, give these poor saps some hope. Well, i'm not falling for a minute of it." -Hal, the same disgruntled atheist Warthog driver. Daniel was born in Varrock, to some people who could not afford to take care of him. He was a mistake when the father was cutting wood, and he brushed a sharp briar patch, and snagged his pocket, putting a decisive hole in the condom he used later that evening. Short after, the father died when a tree fell on him. With the primary breadwinner dead, the single mother couldn't afford Daniel, and promptly dropped him at an orphanage like many a fictional tale. Daniel was alone in the orphanage for some time, about 7 years, until he had developed some friends. His first was another boy named Abraham, and the second was a girl named Lyra. Daniel grew with them, and they all had (relative) fun together. They had a man visit in white robes called "Father Mike" whowould talk to them about this person named God. Daniel liked him. Abraham didn't believe it, and Lyra outright refused Mike. Then, when Daniel was about 12, another boy entered the Orphanage: Jordan Mckormick. He got his own band of Little Rascals, and started to bully anyone and everyone in the orphanage. Daniel wouldn't have it, and thus started a secret war that raged for 3 years. Daniel, Abraham, and Lyra was one side, protecting the bullied, and simultaneously fighting Jordan, and Jordan trying to stamp down the cell of defiance once and for all. Mostly it was pranks, but some fist-fights broke out sometimes, featuring Daniel and Jordan. When Daniel turned 15, Father Mike adopted Daniel. When Daniel was, his father handed him a book with a leather-bound spine, white covers, and some gold leaf print. "It's a book passed down through the generations" he said. "it's yours now. Time to write your own section. When you have children of your own, pass it down to them." Daniel took it, but there was no writing in the book to speak of. He put it on a shelf, and forgot about it. Five years later, when his religious faith grew, words slowly filled in the pages mysteriously. Daniel in the year 2014 is 15 years old, and starting to grasp what's going on with his dad. He knows about the power of the book, and believes that "The power of God" grants the book power. He has no idea... As he grows up, he goes into a religious occupation (Like his father) and is eventually ordained as a priest. When the chimera attack, he enlists in the U.E.M.S.L.D as a military chaplain, wanting to help. In the year 2030, he met Harrison "Harry" Goron, and befriended him. Shortly after this point, an event that would change his life forever happened: his father died. How? His house burned down, with him in it. Daniel went to his brief funeral on a chilly and overcast day. Daniel was sad, of course, but a burning curiosity filled him: his dad always seemed different, but Daniel could never put his finger on it. When he returned to camp, and laid down on his cot to sleep, he had a strange dream. Beethoven's Fifth Symphony playing in the backround. He was in his tent, lying in bed, as normal, but the four notes that make this song recognizable played in harmony to a knocking near his tent flap. He tries to rise, but finds himself pinned by some unmovable force. His tent had grayed canvas, and the whole tent seemed devoid of color, and had a wet chill to it. When the music, and the dark foreboding mood rose to a crescendo, the tent flap peeled to the side, allowing the being that lurked outside egress. It entered, and Daniel could not see it's face, for he was struck unfeeling by the creature's appearance. It walked forward on gossamer feet, and laid a finger upon Daniel's sweated brow. Then Daniel awoke, laying in bed. The color had returned: the being was gone. Or was it? Daniel could have swore he saw a silhouette of an angelic creature walking gently outside. He blinked, and it was gone. Daniel went about his daily life, feeling stranger every day, as if something had entered his head and would not leave. Then, when he was performing private confession to a private (who had accidentally killed some innocents with a grenade), reading a quote from his bible, he looked up and saw something: He saw the private, with a dark indigo wound going straight through his head. He also saw a time on it, etched in grey calligraphy: 2:10 P.M. He paled, but continued, harrowed by the soldier's appearance. After the confession, Daniel absolved him, and the private went back to his tent. Daniel said a prayer, and then suddenly got a vibe; a time: 2:09:58 P.M. Daniel opened his eyes as a gunshot echoed through the camp. He went up, and ran towards the direction: then, he saw the private, with a pistol in his hand: he had shot himself in the head, just as Daniel's vision described, and at the exact time his vision predicted. Daniel wept for him, and blamed himself for the Private's death. After this incident, he contracted a temporary case of recurring depression. To combat this, he enlisted the help of a spirit, highlighted by a prayer in his book: A St. Bernard spirit answered the call, named Bernice. Powers, Skills, and Weaknesses. "I heard he has powers, all right. He does seem larger than life sometimes. I can't really explain it, but Daniel just seems a bit "off", y'know? I see him changing the Warthog's oils all the time, and I chatted him up. He seemed nice, and like a guy who knew what he wanted out of life." ''-Zach, a private. '''Powers' Daniel is a warper of reality, and plays by the same rules as Lewis Fredrikson. Since he has acquired the power extremely recently, he is still learning how to control it well. His powers are weak and limited, though through mixing he can achieve some more potent effects. # Fate: He can sense the outcomes of events, sense when people's words or actions are particularly important or auspicious, and he can sense the strongest and weakest points in objects or people, allowing him to break them more easily. # Forces: He can see in numerous spectra, from Radio waves to Gamma rays, and anything in-between. He can see what radio signals are saying, calculate the amount of energy behind forces, finding out how many joules, volts, etc. are in the energy. # Life: He can sense life of any shape and kind in the area, and can sense disease or wounds. If physical, he can also sense super-abilities. # Mind: He can enhance his mental capacity to amazing levels, doing complicated mathematical equations mentally in seconds, he can split his consciousness in two allowing him to focus on two trains of thought at once, and can concentrate very well. He can also obscure his aura, granting it protection from manipulation, and can shield his head from mental attacks, albeit rudimentary protection. # Quintessential (or Prime) power: He can see this 5th energy. He can also see if people are mystically inclined, or has mystical powers. # Time: He has an amazing and accurate grip on time. He can also sense time superpowers, and ripples in time. With this knowledge, he can attempt to foil or muddy any super-effect within the borders of his knowledge. For example: If someone tried to time travel, he could try to mess them up, and have them be a few hours later than their desired time. However, he could not foil an attempt to turn lead into gold for he knows nothing about controlling matter. This ability is weak, but will get more powerful over time. Daniel has exhibited an ability to glean knowledge from his dreams about the future. Example: say he is searching for a killer, but he doesn't know where to start. Then, in his dreams, it shows a red shack by a river. When he awakes, and finds this location, he meets a man who knows something about the murder. This knowledge only lasts for as long as he remains awake. As soon as he falls asleep, it disappears, and he receives new information. Finally, Daniel's power stems from enlightenment in a way, making his intellect far more potent than any mortal. Einstein and the Dalai Lama would be seething with envy. Instead of theorizing about the universe, Daniel knows the universe innately. Skills "Skills, skills... yeah! He is a ''really good singer. He entertains us on saturday night. I also see him changing the Warthog's oils, and doing some mechanic stuff, too. Driving? ...don't get me started on "The Latrine Incident". ''-Wilma, a private. # Supernatural awareness: Daniel shows above-average capability to sense the supernatural. It manifests a a sudden chill. # Oration and Expression: He has had plenty of practice preaching, and is very motivational. His speeches touch people. # Singing and musical instruments: Daniel has practice being in a church choir, and knows how to play the piano and pipe-organ. # Tech: He knows minor vehicle repairs and maintenance. # Theology: He is ordained as a priest, and would of course knows about different religions. # Medicine: Having done a speed course, he knows basic diagnosis, and could pass (barely) as a local doctor. # Occult: Being interested in the occult, He reads such things, even if some things go against his religion. No one said he was perfect! # Strength: He can lift 250 lbs. with much difficulty. # Ordained: As being an ordained minister, he can perform weddings, funerals, etc. Weaknesses # Driving: For some reason, Daniel is terrible at driving. He practiced hard enough to get his license, but he barely passed. He doesn't check his mirrors, he can drive stick (if you like the sound of gears grinding up and down), and is just all-in-all someone you don't want behind the wheel. # Low Alcohol Tolerance: After 2 drinks, he is legally impaired and not fit to drive. (Why would you want him to drive, anyway?) He gets drunk twice as fast. # Rotten Liar: He has a hard time lying. To somewhat circumvent it, he won't say anything at all. # Backlash: As normal, doing blatant effects will earn him backlash. However, at this power level, most effects he can produce are only sensory in nature, and thereby are unnoticeable by people. # Enlightenment is a double-edged sword. As Daniel grows more powerful, the more stupid and insignificant mortals will become. At this stage, he has few problems, but later in life, talking to mortals will be like talking to a pet rock. He will become very lonely. Bernice. "That puppy is loads of fun. She can hide so well, you never find her. She's like sweet-and-sour sauce. Sweet as can be, and cute as a button. Sour, she's got some kick to her. Got a mean bite. She'll have an attitude someday." ''-Anonymous. Bernice was a familiar he befriended very early, fearing he would go mad. Bernice accepted, and being an extremely young spirit, manifested as a St. Bernard Puppy. '''Appearance and Personality.' Appearance Bernice is a white and auburn puppy, relatively small, and lively. Somehow, you know she'll grow up into a attractive-looking dog someday. Personality Bernice is innocent, and knows there are "Mean spirits" out there, but that doesn't really bother her. She likes to play and have fun mostly. She knows no strangers, and is happy to be around anyone. Still, being innocent, she is naive about many things. Powers, Skills, and Weaknesses. Powers # Tracking: She can track people by the metaphysical "thumbprint" or "scent" they give off. Everyone has one, and she can get the "scent" of them by sniffing a cherished object of theirs. The more cherished it is, the more scent she picks up. By way of this power, she can track anyone, anywhere. One may bypass this need for a physical object if one has enough knowledge in Mind and Prime warp powers, able to "synthesize" the scent. Daniel does not have this ability yet. # Teeth: Her teeth are sharper than normal, and do more damage than normal dog bites. Armor can still block her bites, though sometimes it makes little difference whether you sport kevlar or not... # Hiding: She has a supernatural knack for hiding. To use it, she must hide in or behind an object, and stay completely still to gain this benefit. Most people cannot find her when she is hiding this way. They see her, but their mind doesn't register her being there. # Healing: She can heal even the most grievous wounds by licking them. The worse the wound, the more energy it drains. She cannot bring people back to life. # Illumination: She can cast a ambient golden glow from her fur when it is dark. # Resilience to damage: She has supernatural fur that acts as a sort of armor, able to protect against bullets of any sort, fire, and radiation. However, this armor can only go so far. It's doesn't guarantee full and utter protection against all harmful exposure mentioned above. She can still get shot and die just like any other dog. # Speech/Read/Write: She can speak, read, and write english. She writes by holding a pencil or pen in her mouth, and her writing is sloppy. Skills # minor fighting skills: She can jump, tackle and bite. nothing fancy here. She can also dodge bullets, if there is suitable cover nearby. # Survival: She is very hardy, especially in arctic or cold conditions. She knows how to build shelter, how to find food, and how to keep warm. She also knows how to find people in avalanches, and to orient oneself in a blinding snowstorm. # Cosmology: She knows a bit about alternate universes. # Medicine: She knows basic first-aid and CPR. Weaknesses Bernice needs quintessence to live: it is her food. At the current military camp they are stationed in, there is very little of it to go around, barely enough to feed her. As a result, she is always hungry and a bit weak. She has to roam far and wide to find enough to eat. She may be magical, but bullets can kill her easily.